Além do Sangue
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Para se obter algo de valor, tem de se dar algo em troca. Se Edward quiser a paz depois dos pecados cometidos, terá de o pagar com outro pertence valioso. Mas o seu irmão Alphonse estará sempre ao seu lado... [Yaoi] [EdxAl] [OneShot]


**Título** – Além do Sangue

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Edward Elric e Alphonse Elric

**Copyright** – Personagens de Full Metal Alchemist

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – É uma Fic Yaoi, com uma pitada de Lemon. Fala dos sentimentos desenvolvidos entre os dois irmãos Elric.

Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Além do Sangue**

Olhos dourados fitavam o azul esplendoroso do céu. Nuvens caminhavam ao sabor do vento, trazendo consigo a ameaça de chuva.

Pingas grossa despediram-se dos seus lares temporários e desceram até à atmosfera. Cuidadosamente, molharam cabelos loiros, presos numa curta e elegante trança. Escorreram pela delicada face, indo bater contra a pele sedosa e pálida. Algumas gotas atingiram, ruidosamente, algo de metal, imponente e brilhante. Por mais que a chuva tentasse invadir a pele da sua frágil pessoa, não consiga quebrar a armadura que transportava consigo, como prova de um crime que cometera. Por mais que quisesse esquecer aquele incidente, mais ele vinha à sua memória. Um crime pelo qual não podia ter perdão e, ao mesmo tempo, uma culpa que já não tinha sentido.

Outra personagem surgiu por detrás da porta oculta pela noite. Cabelos loiros mais escuros e, novamente, olhos dourados, fitaram a misteriosa figura sentada à chuva. Um rapaz deu um passo para a rua e sorriu. Tinha os cabelos mais curtos e era mais alto que o outro.

- Ed-oni-san, vem para casa senão irás constipar-te.

Edward virou-se para trás e fitou, espantado, o seu irmão. Este sorria-lhe, mostrando toda a sua alma por detrás daquele sorriso. Como era possível que ele lhe tivesse perdoado depois de tudo? Levantou-se, fazendo ranger a perna de metal que transportava consigo desde há alguns anos. Aquela perda era outra prova de um crime ainda mais grave.

- Oni-san, entra depressa.

O rapaz mais novo, mas mais alto, acolheu o mais velho e fechou a porta.

Alphonse Elric era o irmão mais novo de Edward Elric, um excelente alquimista, chamado de Full Metal Alchemist. Assim, que o seu irmão entrou em casa, ele não conteve um abraço. Sentiu o frio auto-mail do braço do rapaz mais velho e lembrou-se que aquilo acontecera por sua culpa. E a recompensa? Ele estava ali e o seu irmão estava na mesma.

- Irei fazer algo quente para ti, Ed.

- Espera Al!

A mão de metal fechou-se sobre o braço humano do outro rapaz. Uma força incontrolável afrouxou, quando este se virou.

- Sim, oni-san?

- Porque me tratas assim, depois de tudo o que eu te fiz.

- Porque devo-te a minha vida! É culpa minha estares nesse estado, Ed. Desculpa-me.

Outro abraço não se fez esperar. Até quando aquilo iria durar. Afinal fora Edward que cometera dois crimes e era o seu irmão mais novo que se desculpava. Tudo iria terminar naquela noite. Não podia continuar mais assim.

- Tirei-te o corpo só pelo capricho de reviver a nossa mãe e é assim que me tratas?

- Que se passa Oni-san? Estou a fazer algo de mal?

- Sim, estás.

A cabeça baixa de Edward começou a libertar gotas salgadas. Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Lágrimas que não escondiam a tristeza e o ódio que sentia por si.

- Foi porque eu insisti que naquele dia fossemos tentar o impossível, a alquimia proibida. Demos nada e pedimos muito. Apenas quisemos trocar água, hidrogénio, terra, carbono e toda essa matéria pela nossa mãe. Aquilo não tinha significado para nós mas a nossa mãe era tudo o que nós mais amávamos.

Alphonse libertou o seu braço do frio metal. Poisou a mão no ombro do outro rapaz e não se pronunciou.

- Se queres alguma coisa de valor, tens de dar outra coisa de igual valor em troca. Isto foi o que a gente sempre aprendeu. Sempre lemos isto em todos aqueles livros do pai. Este é o princípio da conversação da matéria na alquimia, mas o ódio, que eu sentia pelo nosso pai, não me deixou aceitar isto como uma limitação. Queria a mãe de volta, porque alguém precisava de cuidar de ti e…

- Já passou Ed-san.

- NÃO AL! Nunca me poderei esquecer daquele momento. Cobraram-nos o pedido bem caro. Trocar algo de valor pela mamã… quiseram tirar-te de mim! Levaram o teu corpo e deixaram-me para trás!

Grossas lágrimas continuaram a deslizar pela suava pele. Edward encarou o irmão com os olhos vermelhos de tanto sal que por ali escorria.

- Não pude perder-te naquele dia e tive de te trazer de novo. A minha perda podia estar perdida, mas eu queria-te de volta!

- Mano, eu sei. Deste o teu braço direito para trazeres a minha alma de novo e usas-te transmutação de almas para me prenderes naquela armadura. Assim conseguiste que eu ficasse ao teu lado… Estou-te agradecido, oni-san.

- Não compreendes Al! Esse foi outro crime que cometi! Não tinha o direito de te prender ali!

- Mas Ed… Salvaste a minha alma e o mais importante… conseguiste que ficássemos juntos outra vez. E para isso, perdes-te o teu braço. Eu jurei que ias recuperar o teu corpo.

Algo mais que um abraço, que há muito queria dar, mas o qual receava pela reacção do rapaz mais velho… Não conseguiu aguentar mais. Tinham, juntos, percorrido um longo caminho para recuperarem os seus corpos. Tinham procurado a Pedra Filosofal… a pedra vermelha da vida. Tinham-na encontrado ao final de tantos sacrifícios e, Edward, finalmente, cumprira a sua promessa. Devolvera o corpo ao seu irmão. Um corpo que crescera mais do que ele, que se tinha tornado mais belo e jovem. Mas não era isto que lhe incomodava. Tinha o seu irmão, de novo, consigo e não queria mais nada. Ele sempre tinha sido tudo para ele. Como pudera arriscar a vida de alguém precioso para trazer a vida de alguém que já pertencia ao outro mundo?

Mas Alphonse também fizera uma promessa. Seu irmão iria recuperar a perna que perdera ao tentar ressuscitar a mãe de ambos e o braço que dera para salvar a sua alma. Mas a pedra após ter devolvido o seu corpo, desaparecera. Não havia mais nenhum meio de devolver os membros a Edward. Ele viveria assim até ao fim dos seus dias…

- Eu quero sempre comigo Alphonse! Quero que não me odeies depois de tudo o que fiz. Quero que fiques comigo! Quero que me ames, oni-san.

- Eu também não me quero separar de ti! És tu que me tens de perdoar, por não ter sido capaz de cumprir a minha parte da promessa…

Edward também abriu os seus braços para aquele momento. Descobrira que não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz. Apenas ele e mais nada… Apenas eles o dois… Que lhe importava se ficaria assim até ao resto da sua vida!

As bocas de ambos aproximaram-se. Lentamente, se tocaram. Uma suavidade nunca imaginária, ainda era contida por lábios envelhecidos pelo tempo e pelo desespero. Ele tinha envelhecido e a sua face tornara-se rígida. Madura pelos duros anos que sobrevivera, pelos duros combates que travara e pelo cruel destino que lhe tinha sido impingido. Mas ainda assim, os seus lábios tinham perfume de rosas, ali florescidas, só para partilhar com o seu irmão. E no meio de uma sensação inexplicável, foram aprofundando o beijo, enquanto exploravam a boca um do outro.

Alphonse envolveu a cintura de Edward. Agora apercebia-se de um sentimento escondido durante todos estes anos. O alquimista deixou que o seu pescoço fosse explorado pela língua carinhosa do seu irmão. Aquele era o amor que precisava e o único que podia acalmar a sua dor. Vagarosamente, os dois corpos tocaram no chão.

- Oni-san, não devíamos estar a fazer isto, mas não consigo parar.

- Envolve-me com o teu corpo Al. É só disto que preciso para apagar a culpa que há em mim.

A camisola negra foi arrancada do corpo do rapaz mais velho. A saliva do seu irmão cobriu-lhe o peito. Sensações vieram à flor da pele. A roupa de Alphonse também acabou por ser despida e atirada pelos ares. As calças de Edward foram tiradas pelo seu irmão, deixando a descoberto a perna mecânica.

Alphonse encarou o corpo deformado da única pessoa que mais amava no mundo. A perna esquerda e o braço direito substituídos por peças mecânicas. Frias, ásperas, pesadas… A prova de todos os crimes e a origem da dor.

Edward não lançou nenhum grito ao ser penetrado pelo seu irmão. Aquela dor não se comparava à que sentia todos os dias, e que lhe esmagava o peito sempre que olhava para a cara sorridente do outro rapaz.

E no meio daquele roçar de corpos humanos com máquinas, o frio que se vivia no exterior transformou-se em calor naquela casa.

E naquela noite, a culpa toda sentida por Edward foi amenizada. Ao final de muitos anos, que o tinham envelhecido. O seu aspecto muito mais velho, não se podia comparar a sua altura. Alphonse não sofrera o que ele sofrera apesar de ter ficado sem corpo.

E após a noite maravilhosa, em que as lágrimas e os desgostos foram limpos, Edward usou a magia da alquimia pela última vez. Suas mãos bateram uma na outra e sem qualquer círculo mágico, foi conjurada uma espada com o metal do seu braço.

- Ficaremos para sempre juntos não é, oni-san?

- É claro que sim Al. Mas agora quero apagar de uma vez por todas, a culpa que sinto há imensos anos e que me consome totalmente. Quero voltar a ser aquela criança pura que fui. Sempre a correr para os braços da mamã. A fazer birra para ter a sua atenção. Para que tu pedisses a minha atenção…

- Voltarás a ser isso tudo.

- Quero que a alquimia morra comigo e que o segredo da pedra filosofal seja esquecido. Quero recuperar o meu corpo e quero, finalmente, descansar em paz. Amo-te Alphonse…

A lâmina da espada foi trespassando o seu coração, à medida que cortava a linha que o separava da pureza e da culpa. O corpo falecido de Edward Elric caiu sobre os braços do seu irmão.

Alphonse não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Sabia que aquele era o melhor destino que podia ter o seu parente e, que só assim, a sua alma descansaria em paz. Mas não o ia deixar partir sozinho. Pegou na mão do seu irmão e também espetou aquele gume no seu coração. Tinham perdido os corpos juntos e agora perdiam as vidas juntos. Mas as almas não se iriam separar.

E quem entrasse no dia seguinte naquela casa, encontraria dois corpos, um sobre o outro, sangrando, mas com um sorriso em seus rostos frios.

Aquele era o destino de dois irmãos presos pela vida. Um preso a uma armadura pelo sangue do outro e o outro preso por laços impossíveis de quebrar e que iam mais além do sangue.

Edward quis a paz eterna e, para tal, teve de dar a sua vida.

Quem quer uma coisa de valor, tem de dar outra de igual valor em troca. Este é o princípio básico da alquimia – a lei da conservação da matéria. A única absoluta e incontestável…

**Fim**


End file.
